


灵魂穿越 Interchange

by The_Four_Leaf_Clover



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, soul exchange
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Four_Leaf_Clover/pseuds/The_Four_Leaf_Clover
Summary: 主世界！哈利 和 ABO世界 哈利 发生了灵魂互穿，主世界！哈利发现 ABO世界里他和皮特竟然是一对伴侣？？？
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Kudos: 3





	灵魂穿越 Interchange

Harry醒来在一个陌生的地方。  
他在一个卧室里，房间不大，但是布置得很温馨。整个房间是暖色系的，窗台摆着几盆绿色植物，门边挂着风铃，地面铺了一层厚重的、毛茸茸的地毯，床头柜上的牛奶还冒着热气。  
这是怎么回事，他不是应该在Ravencroft Institute吗，那家著名的精神病院。几个月前，他生平最要好的朋友背叛了他，他把他的女朋友从高处扔了下去，然后被他打翻在地，关进了精神病院。  
回忆起那段糟糕的经历，Harry几欲咬碎一口白牙，“Peter Parker……”  
Mr. Fierce将邪恶组合建成之日，就是他出院置Peter于死地之时！  
“宝贝，你醒了？”  
听到熟悉的声音，Harry被吓了一跳，他迅速从床上跳下来，摆出防御的姿态，“蜘蛛侠，是你把我带到这里来的吗，这是什么诡计？”  
说完这话，他就觉得自己有点蠢。  
他面前，Peter Parker穿着家居服围着围裙，一只手还戴着微波炉专用手套，一脸错愕地看着他。  
“宝贝，你在干什么！”男人的声音带了怒气，他几步走过来，把Harry打横抱回了床上，“你这样突然跳下床可能会伤害到我们的宝宝的。”  
Harry本来想在Peter靠近他的时候就给他一拳的，可是Peter散发着一种强大而陌生的气息，让他不自觉地想要臣服，他甚至不自禁地在Peter站起身来的时候想要拉住他的手挽留他。  
“乖，我在做早餐，很快就回来。”Peter亲了亲自己的Omega，释放出信息素安抚他。很快，Harry眼中的惊慌失措消失了，他露出了茫然而安心的表情。  
Harry躺在床上，看男人一步一步走远，觉得自己在做梦。  
不然他就真的不知道该怎么解释这陌生却意外对他喜好的房间，Peter身上奇怪的气息，和那个莫名其妙的吻了。  
这太可怕了，恐怖程度足以与自己得了绝症这件事媲美。  
把金黄脆嫩的煎蛋放入三明治中，Peter满意地欣赏自己的作品。他的Omega刚刚怀孕一个月，暂时还没有出现反胃恶心的症状，趁这段时间他要把他养得胖一点，不然怀孕后几个月，以Harry的小身板可能会吃不消。  
把早餐摆在绿色（这是Harry最喜欢的颜色）餐盘里，Peter上楼去叫自己的Omega。  
Harry不在卧室，他在卫生间洗漱。  
他需要用冷水好好把自己冲洗一遍，借以清醒，离开这个诡异的梦境。  
“Harry！”  
Peter又开始释放那些让Harry顺从的奇怪气息了，Harry一边发抖一边在心里诅咒Peter的祖宗十八代。  
意识到他没有控制住怒气，吓到自己的灵魂伴侣了，Peter一瞬间又恢复了平时好脾气先生的模样，他把Harry抱起来，后者下意识用腿环住了他的腰，像一只树袋熊那样。  
被Harry逗笑，Peter柔声说，“宝贝，如果你再不穿鞋就踩到冰冷的地板上，我就要惩罚你了。”  
他的小Harry总是赤着白嫩的小脚在地板上乱跑，因此Peter把他们的小房子的绝大部分地板上都铺了地毯，卫生间太潮湿，不可以铺地毯，这小小的一隅也就成了Peter严加防备的地方。  
宝贝？这是什么鬼称呼，他要呕吐了。  
Harry想翻白眼，却发现自己的心情不受控制地愉悦起来，他甚至还把脸埋在Peter结实的胸膛上蹭了蹭。  
蜘蛛侠到底在玩什么鬼把戏，比起这种诡异的事情，他宁愿被他多打几顿。  
“神盾已经准假了，这一年我会好好陪着你。”  
这是社会对Omega的福利，Omega怀孕之后，他的配偶可以带薪休假一年悉心照顾孕期Omega。毕竟有一只孕期Omega的Alpha离配偶稍远那么一点点就会发狂。  
“怀孕？你说我吗？”  
把Omega放在铺了柔软垫子的椅子上，Peter半跪下来给Harry穿袜子和拖鞋，“是啊，我的宝贝。”  
今天Harry的表现一直很反常，但是孕期Omega的脾性本来就是反复无常的，所以Peter唯一要做的事情就是宠着他，包容他。  
“开玩笑吧，我是男人。”Harry的声音像被人扼住了喉咙。  
“你是男人，也是Omega呀。”Peter站起来，亲亲Harry的小鼻子，“Felicia在刚刚把机要文件拿过来了，你有时间的话就看一看。”  
Felicia看到Alpha露出不悦的表情时连忙补充，抱歉我知道让孕期Omega做（脑力）劳动是一件非常残忍的事情，但是这几份文件真的比较重要，如果可以的话，请Harry务必处理一下。  
说完她就一溜烟跑了，她是只Alpha，但远远不如Peter强大，她可不想被这只顶级Alpha的信息素压得喘不过气来。  
意思Osborn在自己手里？  
Harry眨眨眼睛，怀疑自己是在被Ravencroft Institute的一群怪人们压着做幻觉测试。但这剧情也太他妈扯淡了。  
“你能给我讲一下以前的事情吗？”Harry问。  
“当然可以，但是，你要先把早饭吃了。”Peter走到了餐桌另一边，坐了下来。  
吃完早餐，Harry感觉自己困了。  
“孕期Omega是很容易犯困，”Peter一本正经地解释着，重新将Harry抱回了床上，Harry强忍着困意，纠缠Peter要他把他们的过去讲一遍。  
通过Peter的话语，他了解到：他是Omega（Omega是什么？），Peter是Alpha（Alpha又是什么？），他们是青梅竹马，所以在Harry完成性别转换进入发情期后Peter就把他标记了（发情期？标记？），两人已经结婚三年，他的肚子里怀着两人的第一个宝宝（怀孕？男人怀孕？）。Peter在神盾局工作（神盾局是什么？），Harry是Osborn的CEO。  
说实话，除了最后一句话剩下的Harry都没有听懂。他很想再多问Peter一些事情，可是他实在太困了，所以他趴在Peter怀里睡着了。  
安心地，毫无防备地，沉沉地睡着了。

Peter感觉今天的Harry很奇怪。  
天气已经入秋，鬼气森森的Ravencroft Institute更是寒意十足。牢房里的Harry只穿着单薄的囚衣，经常在睡梦中不自觉地发抖。  
呃，好吧，虽然不想承认，但蜘蛛侠确实每天都偷偷摸摸地来看小绿魔，已经持续了几个月了。  
有时还会看到一个戴帽子的男人来找Harry，不过具体情况Peter还没有摸清楚。更何况他来看Harry并不是监视Harry的动向，他只是，担心他。  
诚然Harry把无辜的Gwen扔下去差点害死她这件事让Peter心存芥蒂，可是，习惯了钟鸣鼎食歌舞繁华的小少爷突然被关进这么一个阴森森的地方，让小蜘蛛很忧心。  
今天，蜘蛛侠来看望Harry的时候，还背了几件厚衣服。  
身穿红蓝紧身衣的家伙，傻兮兮地背着一个书包，爬在Harry牢房的天花板上。  
他的正下方，Harry正在抽泣，他哭得很厉害，眼睛和鼻子都红红的，泪水沾湿了他的小脸。  
在刚刚，Harry醒来时很恐慌。他看上去被这个阴冷潮湿的囚室吓坏了，他向狱卒呼救，要求离开这个鬼地方，  
“先生们，我是一只Omega，无论我做了什么，你们都不可以把我关在这里，这是违法的！而且我还怀着孕！我要见我的Alpha！”  
Harry的情绪起伏很大，专家们害怕他会突然化身为绿魔，狱卒们甚至拿出了电棍。  
金发的漂亮青年吓得瑟瑟发抖，他缩在了一个小角落里。  
他从出生就没有受过这样的虐待。  
在ABO的社会，Omega是被所有人呵护的，他们生活在舒适的家庭（只有中产阶级及以上的家庭有资格抚养Omega，出生在低阶层的Omega会被政府送到一个适合他成长的家庭里），接受高等教育，与适合的Alpha结成配偶。  
他们为社会繁衍子嗣保证人类的永寿万昌，同时他们又如此脆弱（伴侣离世，多重标记等诸多意外都可能导致他们的死亡），因此，他们被全社会保护和关爱。  
一滴眼泪从Harry的脸颊上滑下。  
他为什么会被关在这么一个暗无天日的地方，发生什么事情了。  
越来越多的泪水从Harry的眼眶里滚落，他需要Peter，他的Alpha去哪里了，为什么不救他。  
“Peter……Peter……”Harry一边哭泣一边叫着Alpha的名字，借此获得些微安全感。  
“Harry？”蓝红色的小虫子终于忍不住从墙上降下来，“你没事吧？”  
Harry透过被眼泪模糊的视线看Peter，惊喜地扑过去抱住他，“Peter，我很害怕，我为什么在这里，我好害怕他们会伤害到我们的孩子，快带我离开……呜呜……”  
没想到素来要强的好友竟然露出了如此脆弱的一面，Peter犹豫了一下环住Harry小小的身体，“你先稳定一下情绪，乖，不要哭。”  
孩子？Harry在说什么？  
他是不是被关在这里太久，精神失常了？  
这个认知让Peter心痛得呼吸一窒。  
如果那时候他能够发现Harry的情绪有多不稳定，安抚他，让他耐心等待自己研制出解药，Harry也不会沦落到这个地步。  
善良的蜘蛛侠被汹涌而来的自责感淹没了，他没有多加考虑就做了决定，  
“你抱紧我，我带你出去。”  
Harry点点头，看向Peter的蓝色眼睛中满是信任和依恋。  
面罩下，Peter的脸红得如同一轮初升的红日。  
用蛛丝把瘦小的Harry拴在自己身上，蜘蛛侠挡着蛛丝从重重警卫和枪炮中穿了出去。

“你带着罪犯一起越狱了，还要我帮你收拾烂摊子，对吗？”Stark大楼里，Tony插着腰抬头看着自己的干儿子，一脸沉重。  
Peter垂着头，一副知错不改的模样。  
“Harry现在很脆弱，他呆在那里会疯掉的。”他甚至被那些警卫和枪炮吓晕了！  
不远处病房内，Bruce正在检查Harry的身体状况，Harry昏迷不醒。  
“你可以保外就医，你可以通过法律手段把他带出来，但你却选择了最糟糕的一种方式，我还要帮你收拾你的烂摊子！”  
“抱歉，Tony叔叔，但是看到他那么痛苦，我头脑一发热……”小虫子恹恹的，被Tony骂的头都低了下去。  
“Peter，Harry现在需要你。”Bruce从病房走出来，用眼神示意Tony先别责备Peter了。  
小蜘蛛连忙走进去，两个复仇者跟在他身后。  
Harry穿着病号服，松松垮垮的，露出一小片肌肤和性感的锁骨，他依赖地看着Peter。Peter连忙坐到了他的身边，Harry自然而然地把头靠在他的肩上，声音很沉静，“亲爱的，刚刚到底是怎么回事？”  
冷静下来之后，Harry又恢复了一个CEO应有的从容气度。  
“呃……”Peter下意识觉得自己不应该把真相告诉Harry，他向Bruce投去求助的目光。  
博士淡定地开口，“他们抓错人了，我们已经对Ravencroft Institute提出诉讼，要求赔偿。”  
Tony和Peter目瞪口呆地看着Bruce。  
Harry点点头，“谢谢你，Bruce叔叔。抱歉，Tony叔叔，我以这么狼狈的模样出现在你面前。”  
这说话的语气就好像他和两位复仇者十分熟稔似的，事实上他们是第一次见面。  
“呃……”能说会道的Tony一时间都不知道该怎么回答。  
“Harry，你先好好养胎，我嘱咐Peter一些注意事项。”  
Harry顺从地把头从Peter身上移开，樱花花瓣般的嘴唇在Peter脸上轻轻蹭过，“我等你。”  
他并没有觉得Bruce交待Peter他的病情有什么不妥当。事实上，在ABO的世界里，Omega的医生是越过Omega直接和Alpha对话的。他是Peter的Omega，Peter的所有物，Peter理应知晓并掌管他的一切情况，并把他想要他知道的部分告诉他。  
Peter的脸红成番茄，冒着热气，“好的，我马上回来。”

“这是怎么回事？”Stark总裁很惊异。  
“我觉得病房里的Harry不是Harry。”Bruce一脸严肃，“你们知道宇宙魔方吧？有一种理论说，世界上有无数的宇宙，每一个宇宙都是平行的，他们有同样的人，却有不一样的经历。而病房里的Harry，可能来自 another university.刚才和他聊天，我大概可以推测出，在他们的宇宙中男性生殖是可能的，他怀有一个月的身孕，他的伴侣是Peter。”  
“是我？”Peter还没有褪下热度的脸颊又升温了，“意思我和Harry是伴侣？”  
他感觉这简直是迎面一击，可是不知怎么的有些喜悦。  
“Harry的情绪很不稳定，我建议你现在先好好安抚他，顺着他的思路来，如果告诉他他穿越到了另一个宇宙，而且这个宇宙中的Harry犯了罪被关在精神病院，他一定会崩溃的。”  
Peter认真地点点头。从刚刚Harry的表现来看，如果他知道真相一定会崩溃的。  
Peter回到病房，Harry坐在床上，神经质地绞着手指。Peter拉过Harry纤细的手，紧紧握住，“别怕，我陪在你身边。”  
“Pete，到底出什么事情了？为什么我被关在牢房里，为什么我们不回自己家里去，为什么我闻不到你的信息素了？我们的精神链接断了吗？”Harry的眼眶发红，非常不安。  
Peter把Harry抱进怀里，一下一下抚摸着他瘦削的脊背，“别担心，我们现在只是……”  
“是不是九头蛇入侵神盾了？是他们把我抓走了吗？我们是不是进入警戒状态了？”  
九头蛇是一个邪恶的地下组织，他总是与Peter所在的复仇者联盟作对，上次他和Peter搬进stark大厦就是因为九头蛇可能会威胁到他（Omega是Alpha最大的弱点）的安全。  
“是的是的，我们现在处境危险，所以你要乖乖地呆在这里，不要随便乱跑，知道吗？”  
Harry乖巧地点点头，Peter看着Harry如此顺从温柔的模样，觉得很陌生，却又发自内心地喜欢。

通过互联网搜查资料，Harry很快意识到自己可能“魂穿”了。  
不过这个宇宙中他和Peter的关系可真够奇怪的。  
Harry一边张口任Peter喂他水果，一边想道。  
“宝贝，这个节目不好看吗，要不要换一个？”Peter看到Harry走神，还以为Harry觉得育儿的电视节目太无聊了。  
“没有，我只是有些累，”Harry露出了乖巧的笑容（他在网络上了解到Omega都是很乖巧可爱的），Peter怜爱地在他的额头上印下一吻。  
这里的Peter和他的敌人Peter一点也不一样。Alpha Peter强大，温柔且成熟，他很有主见，极具智慧，十分包容Harry，偶尔露出的孩子气和狡黠更为他增添了不少个人魅力。  
短短不到一周的时间里，Harry体会到了被宠上天的感觉。  
衣来伸手，饭来张口，Alpha对他的照顾无微不至，对他的爱无所不在，Harry心中的仇恨不甘被Alpha Peter冲洗掉了大半。  
“你的体温有些高，我想你快要进入热潮期了。”Peter摸摸Harry的额头。  
“……”孕期Omega确实也是有热潮期的。Harry觉得很尴尬，虽然Peter平日里表现得就像他的丈夫一样，但因为他怀孕的缘故，并没有与他发生关系，如果要度过热潮期，那么，Peter，就会对他……这样那样？  
Harry的脸颊一下子烧起来。  
无论彼此对对方有多熟稔，自己可爱的小Omega总是会害羞。  
Peter看着Harry红透的脸颊，忍不住又亲了他好几下。  
如果是这样的Peter，那么，与他相守一生，似乎也是个不坏的选择？  
Harry如是想。

另一边，Peter从几天之内迅速完成了由毛糙大男孩向细致好男人的转型。  
“Harry，把鞋穿上再下地。”  
Peter刚去给他接杯热牛奶，一回房就又看到Harry赤脚到处走。  
在“干爹”Tony的帮助下，Harry以保外就医的名义从Ravencroft Institute转了出来，现在可以说已经是半个自由人的身份了。当然这一切Harry都不知道，Harry只当自己是被九头蛇抓走，又被Peter救出来了。  
“你这样对孩子不好！”一边说着一边过去把Harry抱起来，后者笑得很开心，伸出双臂搂住Peter的脊背。  
“我到底什么时候才能闻到你的信息素呀？”  
Peter欺骗Harry说九头蛇给他下了药，让他们彼此闻不到对方的信息素。  
‘这样你就没办法准确地找到我了， 所以我才会被他们抓去关在囚室里！’Harry恍然大悟。  
然后Peter对他说了很多遍抱歉。Harry看来是Alpha没有保护好自己的Omega的自责，不过Peter知道，自己是因为骗了Harry感到内疚。  
“Bruce叔叔说还要过一段时间，”看到Harry小小的脸蛋上满是不安，Peter低头和他交换了一个深吻，“别担心，Bruce叔叔说那个药剂对我们的孩子没影响的。”  
Harry这才重新绽放了笑靥。  
Peter把Harry抱到沙发上，给他穿好袜子，又把自己的外套披在Harry身上。  
小小的Harry被埋在Peter大了他好几号的衣服里，看Peter的眼睛亮亮的，纯净剔透如水晶，“你想好孩子的名字了吗？”  
“……还没，我昨晚查了好多资料，列了好几个，你一会儿看看？”  
虽然知道Harry根本没有怀孕，他们也没有孩子，但是谎话说了一百遍也就成了真的，慢慢的，Peter也觉得自己和Harry的孩子，正在Harry现在还平坦的小腹内缓缓成长着了。  
“嗯嗯，我们一起给孩子起名字！”Harry的眼睛弯起来，和月牙一样。  
如果能和Harry就这样一起生活下去，该有多好啊。  
Peter不禁这样想着。

Harry在经历热潮期之前回到了自己的世界。  
他原本并没有意识到这一点，甚至在Peter走进来，摸着他的头问他下午过得怎么样时，他也没有察觉出什么不同。  
Alpha Peter今天下午去取他的体检单，而兼职摄影师Peter则是去报社工作。  
“和往日一样，一直在睡觉。”Harry皱起小脸，Peter愧疚地亲了亲Harry的小鼻子，“抱歉，我没陪在你身边。”  
“为什么我在stark大厦呀？”Harry随意问道。醒来之后不在他和Peter温暖的小屋让他有些紧张，不过所有的紧张都在看到他的Alpha的一刹那消失了。  
“小傻瓜，从你出来以后我们就一直生活在Stark大厦呀。”Peter坐到了Harry身边，把Harry搂进怀里。  
Harry猛地推开Peter，“出来？你是说我刚刚从Ravencroft Institute出来吗？”  
看着Harry警觉防备的眼神，Peter瞬间明白，是真正的Harry回来了。  
他沉默了。  
两个人都不说话，空气流动着，逐渐粘稠停滞，令人窒息的难过压制着Peter的心脏。  
他有一种预感，如果现在他什么都不做的话，两人的关系就会回到过去，——针锋相对、剑拔弩张。  
他不想和Harry做敌人，他喜欢看Harry笑起来嘴边的梨涡，Harry撒娇时狡黠的小眼神，Harry全心全意依赖自己的无害模样。  
Peter抓住Harry的肩膀，低头，唇齿相交。  
分开的时候两人都有些气喘吁吁，Harry呆呆地半张着嫣红的嘴唇，似乎没有明白过来发生了什么事情。  
Peter故作轻松，心跳声响如擂鼓，他开口问道，  
“今晚Aunt May做了肉松饼，到我家吃饭怎么样？”

完


End file.
